


ben's old number

by parkrstark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Coming of Age, Dad Peter Parker, Gen, Grandpa Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony is there to give him one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: Ben was always the one Peter called with good or bad news. Sometimes he forgot that it wasn't him on the other end of the line anymore.
Relationships: Ben Parker & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker (mentioned), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 47
Kudos: 394





	ben's old number

**Author's Note:**

> If you know me, then you know I'm a slut for uncle ben anything.  
> This has been on my google drive since october 2018 and it's finally seeing the light of day. I really really loved writing this, so I hope you enjoy it too.

Peter’s shaking thumb clicked the familiar contact number only moments after he woke up from the nightmare. It was almost 3am, but Ben worked midnights and hopefully, if he was by his phone he could pick it up and just talk to him to reassure him it was all going to be okay--. 

The thought was smashed when a woman answered the phone. “Hello?”

Peter couldn’t breathe. 

_ How could he forget? _

Ben wasn’t going to pick up the phone. Ben was dead. And his phone number was gone. 

He didn’t say a word, but whoever was on the other line could definitely hear his labored breathing. A woman sounded annoyed when she spoke, “I’m not in the mood for your damn practical jokes.” 

Peter just wanted Ben to pick up. He wanted to hear his voice. 

“Hello? What are you still doing? I’m not buying anything. And take me off your list. Should be ashamed for calling folks this late at night.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered suddenly, his body refusing to stop shaking. The nightmare was still fresh in his mind and the fact that Ben wasn’t there to pick up the phone made it even worse. 

“Sorry?”

“I shouldn’t have called-- I wasn’t thinking. I thought he’d be there.”  _ Because he was always there.  _ Peter squeezed his eyes shut as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

The woman didn’t respond right away but when she did, her voice was softer. “Well, he may not be here, but I am. If you need someone to talk to.”

Peter couldn’t say anything, but the woman on the other end didn’t rush him. She sensed he wasn’t going to say anything and spoke softly instead. Peter wasn’t sure what she was saying, but it was easy to focus on her soothing voice. Before long, his breathing had pretty much evened out. 

“Sounds like you’re back with me,” she said, cutting herself off on a conversation about...her cats? 

“Back?” Peter said, still trying to calm himself down. 

“You were freaking out moments ago-- you have anxiety, son?” It didn’t sound harsh or rude, only patient. 

“Bad dream,” he whispered, his voice still raw from the scream he let out as he shot up in bed. 

“Not that I mind the call, but why’re you talking to me?” Now that Peter could something other than he panicked breathing, he could hear her voice. It was soft and she sounded older, probably in her 60's or 70's. 

“It’s a long story,” Peter said just because this stranger didn’t want to hear him whine. 

“Seems like I've got the time. Since you already woke me up,” she said, her voice teasing. 

Still, Peter apologized. “I'm sorry for waking you. I usually call this number and get his voicemail.” 

“Who is he?” 

Peter swallowed around the lump in his throat. “My uncle. You’ve got Uncle Ben’s old number.” 

“I'm sorry.” 

“It's okay. It was a few months ago.”  _ 4 months ago. And it still hurt like hell.  _

“My husband passed three years ago and sometimes it feels like just yesterday.” 

“Does it get any easier?” Peter whispered, afraid of the answer. 

Her reply was hesitant. “Sometimes it's easier to forget there's a part of you missing. It never truly does leave.” 

He already knew that. Even if he only knew his parents for the first few years of his life, there were nights he missed them more than anything. “It sucks,” he said. 

The woman laughed. “Yeah. It does suck. But he wouldn't want you to be upset over them. He had his life; it's time for you to live yours.”

But Ben didn't get his life. He died in his early 40's because of Peter...that wasn't a life. That was half of a life. All because of Peter. 

“He deserved more.” 

“Only the Lord knows why he takes them from us so soon. I wish He didn't...but there's a reason out there.” 

Peter clenched his fist, remembering the countless nights after losing Ben that he spent screaming at God. It had been a strained relationship ever since, to say the least. 

“And I know right now it's hard to see, but it'll be okay.” 

Peter appreciated her taking her time to talk to him and even calm him down from an anxiety attack, but this wasn't going to help. He'd talked to dozens of people, including the school psychologist about finding peace and knowing Ben was safe and happy now. 

Why couldn't he be safe and happy  _ here?  _

_ It wasn't fair.  _

“Are you still there, son?” 

Peter blinked the angry tears from his eyes. “Yeah. You know what, I'm gonna head back to bed. I've got school tomorrow so…”

“Are you okay to sleep?”

“‘Course. I'm sorry again, ma’am,” Peter apologized quickly. “I'll let you go now.”

“If you need someone to talk to again...you know who to call,” she said before Peter could hang up. 

“Yeah...thank you. Goodnight.” 

Peter hung up his phone and shoved it on his desk. He fell onto his bed, laid down, and cried. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


It had been months since he last called the phone number. Ben wasn't on the other side anymore. Not even his voice-mail. 

There was no reason to bother that poor old lady. 

But he didn’t know who else to call. 

“It’s their anniversary today,” he told her when she picked up the phone. “It’s her first one without him.” 

She stayed quiet, but Peter could hear her breathing softly. 

“I could tell she was upset so I left the apartment to give her some space.” He wiped the tears off his face. “I’m sitting in a nearby park. My uncle and I used to come here a lot when I was upset. He always knew...what to say. I wish I could do that for May.” 

“I think just being there for her might help,” the woman said.

“I want her to remember how it was before I came into her life and ruined it,” he said, kicking at a pebble with his shoe. “If I never came along, they’d be enjoying a romantic day together.” 

“Something tells me you didn’t ruin her life. I’ve seen parents that don’t care for their children. I know what that looks like. But from the few stories you’ve told me, I don’t think that’s true.”

Peter grunted as he watched a father chase his child around the playground. Jealously was gnawing at his heart. “I ruin everyone’s life. Everyone leaves me.” 

“Your uncle--.” 

“My mom, my dad, my uncle...they all just left.” Peter scrubbed at his eyes, hoping the tears wouldn’t start falling in public. 

“People would stay with you their whole lives if they could. I know that for a fact. You’re a good kid.” She was trying to make him feel better just like Ben used to. But it didn’t work. Nobody could ever make him smile again like Ben could. 

“Doubt it.” 

It was silent on both ends for a few moments before she spoke again, “Do you feel like this a lot? Like a burden to the people in your life?”

“Sometimes. Yeah.” 

“Do you have someone to talk to? Someone other than me, I mean.” 

Peter immediately felt guilty. “I’m sorry for always bothering you. I’ll stop calling. I’m sorry--.” 

“No. No. That’s not what I meant. I just don’t want you suffering by yourself. I’m only a phone call away, but I want you to have someone in your life there for you. In person.” 

“I have my aunt and my best friend. I have people...just sometimes, I don’t want to put it on them. May already has been through a lot and my best friend is just a kid. It’s hard. Ben used to be the one that knew how to fix everything.” 

“I don’t mind being that person for now, but I’m not sure I’m the best. Maybe start talking to your aunt about this more. She might need someone to talk to too.” 

“I don’t need someone new!” Peter shouted, angry at her for even suggesting it. “I just need him!” 

He hung up the phone before she could answer. He stood up from the bench and started to walk away as the tears started to pour. He didn’t want anyone to see him this upset. These kids on the playground didn’t deserve their days ruined by an emotionally unstable teenager.

His phone rang twice before he got back to his apartment. He knew it was the woman, but he didn’t know for sure until he got back into his room and he saw two missed calls from Ben on his phone. He hadn’t seen that since the night he ran off and Ben called him to come home. 

Peter let out a cry and threw the phone against his wall, watching it put a hole in the wall and probably shatter the entire screen.

He fell to the floor next and cried.

* * *

_ “Your call has been forward to an automated voice message system recording.” _

“I-I’m sorry about how I acted earlier. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I’m sorry.” 

* * *

_ “Your call has been forward to an automated voice message system recording.” _

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you the other day. I’m sorry. I just-- I get so angry when I think about Ben because it was my fault. Everyone tells me it wasn’t, but I know it was. And I hate myself for what I did. I yelled at him too. The last thing I did was yell at him. I never got to say sorry. Or to tell him that I loved him. And--.” 

_ Beeeeeeep.  _

* * *

_ “Your call has been forward to an automated voice message system recording.” _

“I’ll stop calling you. I’m sorry.” 

* * *

“...Hello?”

“Your uncle didn’t need you to tell him you loved him for him to know. He knew you much you loved him every moment of his life.” 

* * *

He tried to limit how much he called her after that. 

But one day, he found himself clicking on Ben’s contact without even thinking. There was a grin on his face. He  _ knew  _ Ben wouldn't be there, but his excitement told him to call anyway. 

He shouldn't have been surprised when she picked up. “Hello?”

“I got an internship from Tony Stark!” Peter said because he couldn't exactly tell this stranger he was Spider-Man and Iron man recruited him. 

“Oh-- well, congratulations.” It was so obviously the woman's voice, but he just wanted to be happy for once and pretend everything was okay.

“Can you believe it? Tony Stark wants _ me.  _ He's been my hero since I was a little kid. Remember when you took me to that Stark Expo? And the Hammer drones almost fried me-- but he came in and saved me?”

Of course, she didn't. She wasn't there. 

But he was. 

“You got so mad, but I know it was only because you were so worried. Man, I was a dumb kid.” He laughed. “But, anyway, I just wanted to tell you the news. Can't believe Tony Stark actually chose me.” 

Her voice was low as she responded, “I'm proud of you.”

Something broke inside Peter at that and the tears started falling. “Thank you.”

“I know he'd be very proud of you too. Sounds like he raised quite a brilliant boy.” Her voice was warm with praise and he was okay with that. Because it was obviously for Ben. Ben was the one that raised him into the person he was today. He deserved all the credit. 

“I just want to make him proud.”

“Believe me. You do,” she said, softly. 

But how could she know that? She had no idea how Ben died. Why he died. Whose fault it was. There was no way she could know it was all because of Peter and still say Ben was proud of him. “You don’t...you can’t say that. Not if you knew.” 

“Look at you. Look at how you’re feeling, what you’re thinking. I don’t know you, son, but I  _ know  _ you. I know you are definitely the kind of kid any parent or uncle would be proud of. Hell, I’m tempted to go brag about you at my cards night.” She laughed and Peter listened hard as if he could hear Ben’s laugh in hers. 

“I just want to make him proud,” Peter said, softly. “I wish he was here so I could tell him. He’d be so happy.” 

“I’m sure he would be,” the woman agreed. “And he’s up there looking down at you. I know he is. Don’t ever think he isn’t or he wouldn’t be proud.” 

“He always told me I’d do great things one day. He told me he’d be there every step of the way, cheering me on,” his voice cracked at the end. 

“He’s still cheering you, son. I bet he’s your biggest fan up there.” She laughed softly. “He’s telling all of the other angels you’re his boy.”

Peter hesitated, trying to keep his voice from fully breaking. “It’s not fair.”

“It never is.”

* * *

“We won! We won the World Series!” Peter practically screamed into his phone as he threw himself on his bed. The tattered old Mets hat was still on his head, his hair curling around the edges of it around his head. It was a bit tight on him, but he wasn’t ever going to replace this one. 

Ben bought it for him at his first Mets game. 

“Hate to break it to you, son, but I’m a Yankees fan,” said the familiar voice that Peter had started to see as a friend, even though he didn’t even know her name. 

“Oof,” Peter said, “You’re one of them?” 

She chuckled. “Yes. I am one of them.” 

“It’s okay. So is Mr. Stark.” Peter closed his eyes and smiled at the memories from earlier that day. “I’ve tried converting him, but he won’t listen.” 

“You won’t convert me either, kid. My hubby had season tickets and he’d drag me along to almost every game when they played at home.” 

“Not a good season to be a Yankee fan, huh?” Peter grinned. 

“You better watch yourself,” she said with no heat to her words. “We’ve got 27 wins, bud. What? Is this your third?” 

Peter rolled over staring at the Mets poster he had on his wall signed by a few players. “Ben always promised he’d take me to the parade when they won. He’d take me out of school and we’d celebrate together.” 

“He’s not missing it. He was watching the game with you.”

Peter looked down at his blanket, feeling the guilt he’d been trying to ignore. “Mr. Stark offered to take me to the parade-- not that I need a chaperone...but he wanted to join me. Make a day out of it-- He thinks he can get me on a float.” 

“If he does, you better tell me. Maybe I’ll have to check out the parade then. Will you wave to me?” 

Peter tried smiling, but it didn’t stay. “Do you think it’s bad...that I’m excited to go with him? It’s just...it was always something Ben promised to with me and now…” 

The woman sighed sadly. “Now you feel like you’re replacing him?”

“Yeah. Because it’s...I’m happier now that I’ve been hanging out with Mr. Stark. And sometimes I stop and think about how it’s not fair that I’m happy with him and Ben isn’t.” Peter wiped at his eyes when he felt them burning with unshed tears. 

“You being happy isn’t selfish, son. He’d want you to be happy. Enjoy yourself. Just because Mr. Stark is there for you doesn’t mean you’re forgetting about your uncle.”

“That’s what Aunt May says…” 

“Sounds like a very wise woman,” she said softly. 

“So...you think I should go? And-- it’s okay to let myself be happy when I’m there.” 

“Of course it is. Your uncle wants nothing other than you being happy. Go to that parade and have the time of your life.” She chuckled again. “After all, the Mets winning a World Series? That’s a once in a lifetime event.” 

“Ha ha, very funny,” Peter replied. “Keep your eyes out for a kid with curly brown hair and slightly larger than normal ears on the Mets float. I’ll be waving right to you.”

She laughed out a loud laugh and Peter wished it was Ben. “Sounds like a plan, son.” 

* * *

Peter excused himself to the bathroom in the middle of dinner. He knew he didn’t have to call her. But he wanted to. He wanted her to know he was okay. He rarely checked in anymore. “I won the science fair!” 

“Oh, you did, did you?” 

“Yeah! I’m going to the National level next month. Mr. Stark and I worked on it for weeks. I never thought it would actually win first place!” He leaned against the wall just outside the restroom with a smile on his face. 

“Mr. Stark, huh?”

“Yeah…” Peter peered around the wall to see Tony and May sitting at their table, laughing about something they were talking about. His smile softened. “He took me and my aunt out to dinner to celebrate. It’s our favorite diner.” 

“I’m glad he knows how smart you are.” 

“I couldn’t have done it without him.” 

“I doubt that, son.” She laughed. “But I’m happy for you. Congratulations. You better call me when you win Nationals.” 

Peter nodded his head. “I will.” 

“Good boy...now you go and enjoy your meal! I don’t wanna hold you up. Thank you for calling.” 

“Thank you for listening.” 

* * *

Their phone calls grew less and less through the months. Then, there came a time when it was almost a full year since he last dialed her number. 

When Peter called her that night, he wasn’t calling Ben. He was calling her.

He was hesitant when she answered. He wasn’t sure he’d even remember him. “Hello…” 

“Why hello there, stranger.” 

“I’m sorry it’s been so long.” 

“You don’t have to apologize.” She didn’t sound upset or angry at him. 

Peter bit his lip, unsure of how to start this conversation. She seemed to sense his silence as  _ something  _ and started it for him. 

“So, this is goodbye, huh?” 

“N-not goodbye exactly…” Goodbyes scared Peter. He liked this woman. He didn’t want to just forget about her.

“Son, you don’t have to sugarcoat it. It’s alright. We both know I was only here because your Uncle wasn’t. You called me just to have someone to listen.” 

“Yeah, but--.” 

“And do you remember that day when I told you that you’d find someone else to talk to? Someone in your life that would make you feel a little less empty?”

Peter swallowed past the lump in his throat. “Yeah…” 

“You found him. You found the person that makes the pain hurt just a bit less.” Her voice sounded like she had a smile on her face as she spoke. 

Peter knew she was right. Tony was always there. Even when Peter himself didn’t know he was upset, Tony did, and he refused to let it get bad. And when it was out of Tony’s control and Peter spiraled, Tony was right there the entire time. 

“Mr. Stark loves you something awful. He’s your person now. It’s okay to make room for him.” 

Peter wiped at his eyes. “What about you?” 

“I’ve had my children and their children since day one. I’m not alone in this either. Go and live your life. Let yourself feel happy. Let Mr. Stark cheer you on. Ben’s always there. I’ll be here too, if you ever want to say hi.” 

“Thank you…” Peter paused and furrowed his brow. “I just realized I never got your name.” 

She laughed and answered, “My name is Maria.” 

“Nice to meet you, Maria. My name is Peter.” 

* * *

Peter wasn’t supposed to be crying right now. He wasn’t supposed to cry until he saw his soon to be wife walking down the aisle. But in the dressing room before the wedding even started? No, he probably wasn’t supposed to be struggling to stifle his sobs. 

He heard the door behind him open but he didn’t move. He knew who it was by the way his Spidey senses sent a wave of comfort through him. “Hey, bud, you almost ready? We’ve been looking everywhere for you.” 

Peter hoped his voice wasn’t as weak as it felt when he spoke, “Do you ever...just miss someone?”

Tony, of course, took the humorous route. “You just talked to Ned like an hour ago.” 

Peter sighed. “Mr. Stark...I’m being serious.” 

Tony remained silent as he walked over and sat in front of Peter. He put a hand on his knee and squeezed when he was sitting. “Alright, bud, I’m here. I’m listening.” 

“At first...I forgot he wouldn’t pick up. He was always the one I called. Good or bad. And then suddenly, it wasn’t him on the other end anymore.” Peter sniffled as he stared down at where Tony’s hand was resting. “A woman has his number now. I used to call her a lot before I met you. She said I’d find someone else like Ben, but I didn’t believe her. Until you came around.” 

He looked up at saw Tony’s eyes widen. They were older now, with wrinkles pinching in the corners and his hair was starting to gray. He was getting the kind of old that Ben never got the chance to.

“I’ve called her here and there, but not for Ben. Just to see how she’s doing...it’s you that I call now. When I got accepted into MIT, when I got too drunk at that frat party, when MJ asked me out, when MJ got pregnant...it’s always you on the other end now. For those big things and even the little things. And I like it.” 

“I like it too, kiddo.” 

“But--.” Peter had to pause for a breath when he felt a sob close to escaping. “But sometimes I just miss his voice. I wish he could be here right now, telling me how nervous he was before marrying May and then he’d tell a corny joke and call me Petey and it would be okay. But he’s not. And I can’t even call his phone number to listen to his voice anymore. Sometimes I forget what he even sounds like.”

Tony cleared his throat and said, “I threw up all of Rhodey’s shoes.” 

Peter furrowed his brow and sniffled. “What?”

“Right before I was supposed to be out there. Remember when I said I had adult stuff to do?” 

Peter nodded his head. 

“I was just trying to get you out of the room so you didn’t seem me freak out. The second you walked out, I turned around and hurled all over Rhodey’s shoes.” 

Peter let out a small laugh. “That’s why he was wearing sneakers?”

Tony closed his eyes and nodded his head. “Yup. That’s why he was wearing sneakers.   
Peter laughed again. “I thought you weren’t nervous one bit.” 

“Are you kidding? I was like two seconds from pulling a Big and leaving Pepper at the altar.” Tony shook his head. “Rhodey was the one that calmed me down after...changing out of his shoes. It’s okay to be nervous. It’s good to be nervous.” 

Peter let out a long breath. “I just...I’m about to marry the love of my life and she’s got our baby inside her. I don’t want to ruin this.” 

Tony put his hands on Peter’s shoulders and said, “You will not ruin anything. I’m not anywhere near the man you are and I turned out fine. You’re going to be an amazing husband and an incredible father.” 

“Thanks, Mr. Stark,” Peter said, smiling softly. 

Tony pulled him in for a tight hug and whispered in his ear, “No problem, Petey.” 

* * *

  
  


“He’s beautiful,” Tony whispered, looking down at the newborn in his arms. MJ was fast asleep, exhausted after the hours of labor. 

Peter smiled next to him, keeping his voice low too. “His name is Benjamin Anthony Parker.” 

Tony lifted his head to stare at Peter with wide eyes that were already filling with tears. “You named him after…”

“After Ben and you. My two biggest fans.” 

“I’m telling May you said that.” Tony said with a soft laugh. 

“Guess I’ll have to name my daughter May then.” Peter moved closer to Tony so that their arms were touching. Neither of them said a word as they both stared down at Peter’s son, who was only a few hours old. He was blinking back up at Tony, unaware of the man holding him and just how much he loved him. “Being a grandpa looks good on you.” 

“God, I’m not that old, Parker. I’m the cool uncle.” 

“Ned is the cool uncle.” 

“Cool is kinda pushing it.” 

Peter tried to hold back his laugh so he didn’t wake his sleeping wife. “Yeah. You’re right.” 

“Always am.” 

Peter reached over to push his finger into Benjamin’s hand. “I wish Ben could meet him. I wish I could give him a call and let him know.” 

“Why don’t you? Did you forget his number?” 

“No. Of course not.” Even if he didn’t have his number saved still he would never forget it. 

“Then why don’t you give him a call? Tell him you named him after him. Me too. Don’t forget that part.” 

Peter pulled his cell phone from his pocket and sighed. “I guess I could give her a call. I want to thank her for the gift she brought to the baby shower anyway. Even if it’s a Yankees onesie.” 

“I personally cannot wait to babysit Benny and dress him up in that.” 

Peter rolled his eyes as he opened his contacts and chose Ben’s. He really needed to change that to Maria’s name. He brought the phone to his ear and wait for her to pick up. But she didn’t. It went straight to voicemail. 

_ “Hey, this is Ben Parker, sorry I missed your call. I’m either suffering from food poison given to me by my wife or kicking my boy’s ass in a Nerf gun war. Give me a call later and I’ll get back to you.”  _

Peter’s world stopped for a moment. That was...that was Ben. His Uncle. That was his voicemail. That was his  _ voice.  _

Peter looked over to Tony, not even bothering to stop the tears from trailing down his cheeks. “Mr. Stark…” 

“At your wedding, you wanted to hear his voice but couldn’t. I thought maybe for this milestone, he could be there for you.” 

Peter hadn’t blinked once. He knew the phone was recording his message, but he couldn’t look away from Tony. “How…” 

“It took a while. And I had to fight with a lot of people with the phone company. They said his recording was gone, but c’mon, it couldn’t be gone completely. It had to be saved  _ somewhere.  _ So I had FRIDAY search through their files linked to that phone number until they found it. And I had them put it back up. His phone line isn’t going anywhere. It’ll still be up when your kid is having a kid. Don’t worry about that.” 

Peter felt his shoulders shaking with silent tears. He didn’t know what to say. Tony went through all that trouble just for him?

“And I got your friend’s new number. Maria.” Tony’s smile softened. “Pretty name...but yeah, I saved it for you so you could still talk to her. And you don’t have to go back to calling him. I’m still here and I still want to be here for everything. Whether it’s as big as Ben taking his first steps or as small as you telling me about what you had for lunch. I want to hear everything. I just thought...you’d like to hear his voice again too.” 

Peter stared at Tony for another moment before turning back to his phone and dialing Ben’s number again. He didn’t even click the contact. He pretended he was 6-years-old, learning Uncle Ben’s number for emergencies. 

He put the phone on speaker so Tony could hear his voice. So Ben could hear his voice.  _ “Hey, this is Ben Parker, sorry I missed your call. I’m either suffering from food poison given to me by my wife or kicking my boy’s ass in a Nerf gun war. Give me a call later and I’ll get back to you.”  _

Peter took in a shaky breath as he heard Ben again. “Hey, Ben...haven’t spoken to you in a while. A lot’s happened, but I know you’ve been watching...I just wanted to tell you my son was born today. Him and mom are both healthy. I named him after you and Mr. Stark...Benjamin Anthony.” Peter paused for a second. He didn’t have forever, but he didn’t need to fit it all on this tape. Ben was always listening. “Alright, well, I’m gonna hang up. I’ll talk to you soon. Just wanted Mr. Stark and Benjamin to meet you. I love you, Uncle Ben.”

Peter hung up his phone and stared down at it. He knew Ben never really left, but it was nice to hear him again. He looked back up at Tony, even though he could barely see through his tears. “Thank you, Mr. Stark. Thank you so much.” 

“You named your kid after me, Pete. It’s the least I could do.” 

Peter wiped his eyes so he could look down at his son and  _ see  _ him. “He’s gonna grow up  _ so loved.”  _

“Sure is. Spoiled too. You know how I didn’t spoil Morgan--.” 

“You spoiled her. You spoiled me too.” 

“That? That was not spoiling. Just you wait. You haven’t seen how bad I can spoil yet.”

Peter leaned his head on Tony’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Tony spoiled him just by growing old enough for Peter to see his hair turn gray. Nothing Tony could ever buy for Benjamin would be better than that. 

“Thank you.”  _ Thank you for giving me that. _

“You’re welcome, bud.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Peter’s head. “Why don’t you go lay down next to MJ and take a nap too? Grandpa will watch the little one. He’ll be safe with me.” 

Peter looked at the way his son was snuggled against Tony’s chest and he felt safe too. “Yeah. I know.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song, Dad's Old Number by Cole Swindell. Please go give it a listen.


End file.
